Begin Again
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Basically, Bruce's daughter sets him up with a friend/colleague of hers and Bruce & Eyal fall for each other hard. Tony gets jealous. But, what will will happen when Eyal is killed in the line of duty? SCIENCEHUSBANDS, BRUCE/EYAL, AUGGIE/OC. Read & review. Unless you don't like slash. Or Mpreg (well, references to it). Then, just don't bother.
1. Begin Again

**Begin Again**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing with the exception of Shaelynn Banner.

**Rating:  
**T (just 'cause God only knows my sick, twisted mind will go with this.)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama (and, knowin' me, I'm sure I'll find somewhere to throw a little angst in the mix, too)

**Pairing(s):  
**[past & eventual] ScienceHusbands (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner)  
Auggie/OC (Auggie Anderson/Shaelynn Banner)  
Breyal (Bruce Banner/Eyal Levine)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Begin Again"

**Author's Note:  
**So, first of all, this is going to be a _Covert Affairs_X_Avengers _crossover. It is definitely _very _much AU in that Tony and Bruce slept together when they were 18, _yeeeeeeeeeeeears _before the _Avengers _takes place. And, it's also an mpreg. So, that is how Shaelynn Banner comes into play. It's kind of inspired by my _Covert Affairs _fanfic, "For the Love of A Daughter".

**Summary:  
**Basically, Tony & Bruce slept together when they were 18 and Tony up and disappeared, the next day and Bruce never saw or heard from him again. The reason (unbeknownst to Bruce) for Tony's disappearance is Howard Stark's unwillingness to have a gay son. So, he ships off to military school. However, while Tony is gone, Bruce learns that he is pregnant. After being abandoned by the man that claimed to love him, Bruce decides to never tell Tony about the baby. However, things eventually come to light (as they always do) when Dr. Bruce Banner is recruited into the Avengers Initiative along with-you guessed it-Tony Stark.

The story behind Shaelynn's birth comes to light when the 2 fathers come to live together at Avengers Towers. Tony is still in love with Bruce but, doesn't believe that Bruce reciprocates his feelings so he keeps them quiet. However, Tony is soon heartbroken when Bruce begins dating one of Shaelynn's colleauges-a man by the name of Eyal Levine.

Just when things become serious between Eyal & Bruce, Eyal is shipped off to Russia on assignment where his cover is blown and he is taken prisoner in an infamous underground Russian prison. Shaelynn is assigned to the extraction mission and is tasked with bringing Eyal home, safely. However, things do not go as planned. Eyal & Shaelynn find themselves caught in some pretty nasty crosshairs and Eyal is shot. When Shaelynn returns home, Bruce is devestated to learn that Eyal was killed in the extraction process.

When he learns of Eyal's death, Tony tries to be there for Bruce and tries to comfort him only to be pushed away. Still, Tony never gives up and one night-when he catches Bruce with a pistol in his hand-Tony finally convinces Bruce to let him in. The truth behind his disappearances all those years ago + the truth about his feelings for Bruce finally come to light. Eventually, Tony & Bruce manage to repair their relationship.

Wow! That summary turned out longer than I ever would have thought! Oh, well. On with the show!

* * *

Begin Again

_You throw your head back laughin' | Like a little kid | I think it's strange that ya think I'm funny 'cause | He never did | And I been spendin' the last eight months | Thinkin' all love ever does | Is break and burn and end | But, on a Wednesday | In a cafe | I watched it begin again_

* * *

"Hey, dad!" Shaelynn Banner walked into her father's lab at Avenger's Towers to be greeted a warm-if not somewhat strained-smile. She was worried about her father, there was no question about that. She knew he had been upset to learn of her _other_ father's-one Tony Stark-new relationship with one Pepper Potts and she had decided to use her vacation week to go to New York to see him and-as every good spy does-she had a few tricks up her sleeve to pick her father's spirits up.

"Shaelynn?" Bruce asked, surprised to see that his daughter had come to see him. Sliding the glasses off of his nose, he looked over to her with what he hoped she would see as just a warm, welcoming smile, and nothing more. "What a pleasant surprise?! To what do I owe the honor?" He asked, trying to keep the mood light-hearted.

"Oh, ya know..." Shaelynn began with a casual sigh as she surveyed the equipment laid out across her father's workstation. "I'm on vacation, this week-and Auggie's tied up at the office-so, I thought I'd come spend some time with my dad." She replied, innocently. "Unless you're busy, too?" She asked, with a mischievous quirk of the eyebrow. She knew full-well, that her father wasn't busy at all. At least not with anything too pressing. She had sweet-talked her lover and self-proclaimed 'God of Technology', August Anderson, into hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database and saw that everything was pretty quiet on the Avengers front.

"How could I possibly say no to my little girl?" He asked, sincerely. It was true. Bruce Banner had been wrapped around his daughter's little finger ever since the day she was born. He could never say no to her-well...within reason, of course. Setting his clipboard and notes aside, Bruce crossed the lab to lean against the table next to Shaelynn. "What did you have in mind?"

It was then that he noticed Shaelynn's face take on a slightly more serious note. "Okay...So, I wasn't..._completely _honest..." She began. The introduction of this statement put Bruce slightly on edge.

"So, you're not just here on vacation?" He asked, uneasily, as he unconsciously started slowly backing away from Shaelynn. "You're here on business, aren't you?"

Shaelynn immediately noticed her father's warning lights systematically flickering to life and set to work placating him. "No-no, of course not. I _am _on vacation and, no, Langley did _not _send me here." She insisted, hoping beyond hope that the look in her eyes conveyed her honesty. Langley had no interest in the Hulk and she had to help her dad see this, whatever means necessary.

Bruce surveyed Shaelynn's body language carefully. He knew his daughter was a covert operative for the CIA and knew she was damn good at what she did. But, deep down, he knew he would know his daughter better than anyone and he would know if she were lying to him. Looking into her soft doe eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. Plus, in his heart, he knew that-if Langley ever _did _want to get their hands on him, she would be his first line of defense. Sighing softly in relief, he replied "I know...I believe you, Shae."

Shaelynn breathed her own sigh of relief when she saw her father's body language slowly relax. "Thank you." She replied as her warm, friendly, smile returned to her face. "But, I _did _have just _one small_ ulterior motive in coming here." Shae watched as her father quirked an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Really?" He asked, returning to his former spot next to her. "And just what might that have been?" He wondered, curiously.

Sighing softly, Shaelynn looked directly into her father's tortured brown eyes as she spoke. "Look, dad...I know you've been down ever since Stark started dating that...woman-What's her name? Salt? Cayenne? Oh, right. Pepper!" Bruce tried to brush his daughter's concerns of with an amused wrinkling of his nose at her catty remark. "And, don't even try to deny it. You know I can always see right through your masks-hell, it's part of what makes so damn good at what I do. And, well, to be perfectly honest, I've been kind of worried about you so I came to offer a solution of sorts..."

"A solution?" He asked, curiously. "What makes you think I even have a problem?" He wondered, off-handedly. Deep down, he knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Not even to himself. But, it was true. Bruce Banner was jealous of Pepper Potts. Pepper had everything he had ever wanted. Well, everything he had _once _wanted. _Not anymore._ He told himself. _Not after what he did to you. I mean, sure, he gave you one hell of an amazing daughter, but, that's the _only _good that ever came from being with Anthony Howard Stark. _No, he would never let himself go through that, again. If Pepper wanted Tony, she could have him. He was her problem, now.

"Please, dad..." Shaelynn began, as if the answer were obvious. "Look, you know that nobody knows you like I do. Every little thing about you tells me that you've been depressed. I can see it in your eyes. I've heard it in your voice during our most recent phone conversations. Your body language, right now, is a dead give-away, too-Oh, yeah! I noticed the way you immediately tensed up when I said Potts's name." Shaelynn explained, outlining each and every exhibit in her lineup of evidence. Then, she shook her head lightly, getting back to her point. "Look, my point is you've been down aaaand...a friend of mine would like to help get you out of your funk and just...Give you the chance to just be happy, again."

Bruce just nodded and pursed his lips together as he pondered everything his daughter had just told him. "And, this...friend...of yours? How exactly do you know them?"

Shaelynn chuckled lightly. "We're colleauges, we've worked together on several occasions." She began as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Her fingers glided over the touch-screen as she flipped through the pictures until she loaded one on the screen before handing it over to her dad. Slipping his glasses back on, Bruce took the phone from Shaelynn and studied the picture on the screen for a moment. He had to admit..._He certainly is quite attractive_...He thought to himself, off-handedly as Shaelynn spoke again. "His name is Eyal Levine. He just moved to the states when he transferred from the Mossad to Langley. He's smart-hell, the man speaks as many languages as _I _do, if not more. He's funny, sensitive...And, yes, dad...I even told him about 'the Other Guy'..."

That caught Bruce's attention. "Really?" He asked curiously. "And...What did he have to say to that?"

Shaelynn laughed lightly as she replied. "He couldn't care _less_. He knows all about the Hulk, yes. But, he also knows all about Dr. Bruce Banner. The brilliant physicist...Expert in gamma radiation...Loving and devoted father..." She finished with a knowing smirk. "And, trust me when I say this, dad...He just sees the Hulk as one of the many _many _individual facets that make you the remarkable man that you are. And, yes...He is _very _interested in getting to know you better." She replied, with a suggestive wink.

Bruce thought about his daughter's offer for a moment. He had to admit. This...Eyal...He really did sound like a nice guy. Certainly someone Bruce could see himself being attracted to-hell, he hadn't even _met _the man, and he was already attracted. But, could he really risk it? What if he ever lost control with this guy? He's just a regular, normal, human man. He wouldn't stand a chance against the Hulk. With a resigned sigh, Bruce replied "Shaelynn...I appreciate the offer-I really do. And, this Eyal sounds like a wonderful man. But, I just don't think it's a good idea for me to try and date someone, not with the Other Guy. I mean you and I both know how unpredictable his triggers can be. What if I ever lost control around him?"

"You wouldn't! Dad, you raised me for _years _after the accident! And you _never _hurt me-not once! You are far more in control of the Hulk than you give yourself credit for! And, quite frankly, it's kinda starting to piss me off a little!" She half shouted before calming herself with a slow breath. "Look, dad...You've worked so hard for so many years...You've been through so much-betweeen Stark and your accident...You've sacrificed so much in the name of the 'greater good'...You've done so much for so many other people...It's time you did something for yourself. Eyal is a great guy, dad. He would be so good to you-he would take care of you. He would be there for you. Just...Give him a chance. Please? You deserve to be happy." Shaelynn was all but begging by the end of her monologue.

To say that Bruce was touched by his daughter's passion would have been a vast understatement. But, it was just too dangerous. He couldn't put an innocent man in harm's way like that. Eyal's life could be in danger, just by being in the same room with him. Bruce just couldn't take that chance. He was about to explain all this to Shaelynn when they both turned to the entrance to the lab as they heard voices approaching.

Before either of them could say or do anything, they both saw Tony Stark and Pepper Potts strolling down the hall, arm-in-arm, laughing and leaning in close to whisper in each other's ears-the way lovers do. Bruce couldn't deny the jealous burning in his blood. He had to mentally will the Other Guy back into submission before he spoke again. In his heart of hearts, Bruce knew Shaelynn only had his best interests at heart. And, he knew she had a point. Maybe it _was _time he did something for himself. Afterall...He could just take things slow with Eyal. Feel the waters. See how everything feels. If it all checks out, _then_, he could consider the next level. "Okay." He replied, finally.

"Okay?" Shaelynn asked, tentatively, turning away from the entrance to look back at her father.

"Yeah." Bruce added, nodding. "Tell you what...Why don't you set up a time and place for Eyal and I to meet...And, we'll just take it from there..." He suggested, casually.

Shaelynn smiled her trademark million-watt smile that Bruce liked to think she reserved only for him as she spoke again. "Great! Hey, how 'bout this? Why don't you and Eyal double with me and Auggie, tomorrow night?" She suggested.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, curiously. "I thought you said Auggie was tied up at the office, this week?" He asked.

"Not the whole week. He's flying in tomorrow morning to meet up with me. So? How 'bout it?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." He replied, smiling his first genuine smile in months.

"Great!" Shaelynn exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her father briefly before backing away again. "I'll give Eyal a call and set the whole thing up!"

Bruce loved the way Shaelynn's eyes lit up and even danced when she smiled that true, brilliant smile of hers as she threw her arms around his neck. He held her in his arms for a moment before releasing her. He couldn't help smiling, himself, as he watched her all but dance out of the lab, her phone already in her hand-presumably dialing Eyal's number. _This could get veeeery interesting_...He thought to himself as he slid his glasses back on and resumed his work where he had left off.


	2. Tonight Is What It Means to Be Young

**Begin Again**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Pairing(s):  
**[past]ScienceHusbands (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner)  
Bruce Banner/Eyal Levine  
Shaelynn Banner/Auggie Anderson  
Pepperony (Tony Stark/Pepper Potts)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Fire Inc "Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young"

* * *

_I've got a dream 'bout a boy on a star | Lookin' down upon the rim of the world | He's there all alone and dreamin' of someone like me | I'm not an angel but at least I'm a girl_

_I've got a dream when the darkness is over | We'll be lyin' in the rays of the sun | But it's only a dream and tonight is for real | You'll never know what it means | But you'll know how it feels | It's gonna be over (over) | Before you know it's begun | (Before you know it's begun)_

_It's all we really got tonight | Stop your cryin' hold on (tonight) | Before you know it it's gone (tonight) | Tonight is what it means to be young | Tonight is what it means to be young_

* * *

Tony Stark had found himself wandering through the halls of the tower. Pepper had holed herself up in the office with a mountain of paperwork which simply just did not interest him in the least. So, here he was. Amusing himself by exploring his own tower. Just when he was about to call the attempt a bust, his interest peaked when he saw his old flame and new lab partner, Dr. Bruce Banner, actually standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom. _Is he actually fussing over his appearance?_ Tony wondered silently as he attempted to spy on the good doctor. In all the years he had known Bruce, this was the first time he had ever seen the man actually worry about his appearance. Though, he had to admit...Whatever the physicist was doing, it was certainly working for him. Tony's eyes raked up and down Bruce's form. The scientist was dressed in straight cut jeans-_Since when does Bruce even wear jeans, anyway?_-and an emerald green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. _Damn...Bruce looks amazing..._Tony had to admit as he caught himself staring at his ex's ass. _Careful, Stark...Those kinds of thoughts were the very thing that ended you and Bruce all those years ago, remember? _The billionaire reminded himself as he shook his head to clear his mind of all the inappropriate thoughts of his former lover.

Finally, the genius decided to make his presence known. "Why, Dr. Banner...Is that you, I see standing in the mirror fussing over your appearance-which, by the way, is looking positively stunning, I might add?" Tony declared, while mentally kicking himself for the last bit.

With a sigh, Bruce fought the urge to roll his eyes at Tony's behavior. "What are you doing here, Tony?" He asked, his voice clearly agitated.

"Oh, ya know...I was just in the neighborhood..." The playboy joked, trying to cover up his attempt at biting back the sting Bruce's agitated words had left.

"Just get to the point, Stark." Bruce warned, curtly. He was already nervous enough, he didn't need Tony poking and prodding him until he snapped.

_Ouch._ Even Tony Stark had to admit that one hurt. "Seriously, no point." His voice was honest as he raised his hands in a mock surrender. "I honestly was just wandering around and happened to see you in here." He elaborated. "I...just thought...Just thought I'd stop and check in..." He finished with a small, defeated sigh. Truth be told, the billionaire honestly hated the way things were between himself and the physicist. Sure, he knew he had screwed things up, royally, when they were teenagers. He would never deny that. But, he had hoped that-now that they were forced into working together-they could find a way to put all that behind them and attempt to be friendly toward one another. Or even just civil. He'd take civil. But, this? This just...hurt.

"Well, now, you have." Bruce barked, clearly fighting to maintain his composure. He hated living with his ex. He hated even being in the same room with the man. It didn't help; the way he kept constantly trying to force some sort of friendship onto him. Hell, Tony hadn't even so much as _mentioned _what had happened twenty-seven years ago-let alone _apologized _for it. Of course, he supposed that hoping for an actual apology out of the genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist was just too much to ask for. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my date will be here in a few minutes and I'd very much appreciate it if you'd let me finish getting ready as to avoid keeping him waiting."

Well, if that wasn't a knife to the gut. Despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, Tony had never even come close to getting over Bruce. Not in twenty-seven years. To this day, he was still in love with the man. In the beginning, he thought if he slept with enough women, he would learn to forget the man that had not only given him a daughter he never would have thought he'd even _have _let alone actually want a relationship with, but, who had also run away with his heart. When that had failed-and when Pepper Potts had come into his life-he had theorized that a new monogamous relationship would replace Bruce's place in his heart. But, that, too, had failed. And, now, Bruce was moving on? Who was this new man? Where had Bruce possibly met him? "Oh?" He asked, trying like hell to cover up his hurt with a casual interest. "Dr. Bruce Banner is actually going out on a date?! Well, knock me over with a feather." That part was actually true. "And, may I ask just who this lucky fellow is?" _No! You will not look the poor guy up!_

That reaction had actually peaked Bruce's interest. As he put the finishing touches on, arranging his hair in a manner he was...not happy, but, comfortable with, he turned his attention on Tony. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the billionaire was jealous-if not a little heartbroken. _Good. Shoe's finally on the other foot, then. It's about time he learned how it feels. _He thought to himself with a smug smirk on his face. "You may ask..." He began, cockily. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you." He grinned, relishing in the satisfaction of denying Tony Stark.

"Okay. That's fine." Tony acquiesced, again raising his hands in surrender. "You have every right to your privacy." He agreed. Before he could say anything else, he and Bruce turned their attention to the doorway when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Dr. Banner?" Asked a tall man with a dark complexion and jet black hair. He spoke with an elegant, Israeli accent. Tony had to admit. The man was the walking definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

"And, you must be Eyal." Bruce replied, with a cocky grin over at Tony before crossing the room to Eyal. Extending his hand out to the undeniably handsome man before him, Bruce added with a warm smile "Please, call me Bruce."

Accepting the proffered hand, Eyal returned the warm smile as he looked straight into Bruce's soft brown eyes before speaking. "Bruce." He corrected his previous greeting. "I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Bruce replied. For the moment, he had completely lost himself in Eyal's rich dark eyes and his velvety smooth voice and charismatic demeanor. He had forgotten Tony was in the room with them.

Suddenly, Eyal's voice brought him back to reality. "Well, are you ready?" He asked, extending his elbow, invitingly.

Accepting the proffered elbow, Bruce smiled and replied "Absolutely." As Eyal led him out of the room, Bruce couldn't resist tossing a grin over his shoulder to Tony as if to say 'Don't wait up'.

* * *

"Ah! There, they are!" Shaelynn declared with a proud smile spreading across her face as she watched Eyal and her father cross the bar arm-in-arm. As they finally approached the table she shared with Auggie, Shaelynn's smile broadened as she embraced her father warmly before turning to Eyal. "Took you guys long enough." Though, her smile belied her annoyed tone. "Anyway, dad, you remember Auggie." She added, guiding Auggie to shake her father's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Dr. Banner." Auggie smiled warmly in what he presumed to be the general direction of where his girlfriend's father was standing.

"Please, Auggie, I've already told you...Call me Bruce." Bruce replied, still smiling warmly as he gently corrected Auggie as Eyal pulled his chair out for him.

"Sorry, D-Bruce." Auggie replied, catching himself mid-slip. "I guess old habits just die hard." He added, smirking, before taking another drink of his beer.

"It's quite all right, Auggie." Bruce replied before Eyal's hand on his shoulder directed his gaze up to the tall, dark and handsome man.

"Can I get you something to drink, Neshema?" He asked, his accent making even the most mundane words elegant and mesmerizing.

"Eh-just an iced tea, thanks." Now that he was actually here, on a date, Bruce felt the nerves finally settle in as he smiled shyly up at Eyal as the man set off for the bar to get their drink orders.

"So, Bruce, tell me...What's new in your world?" Auggie's voice drew Bruce back to the present. After fiddling with his hands for a moment, Bruce smirked ever so slightly as he replied "Oh, ya know...Same old same old...Maintain control over The Other Guy...Keep a psychotic Norse demigod from taking over the world and enslaving the human race...That sorta thing..."

Auggie and Shaelynn both laughed at that sentiment. Even Bruce indulged in a light chuckle before he noted Eyal returning with their drinks. Once the final member of the group had joined them, the conversation picked back up rather quickly. Bruce even found himself relaxing and enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. And, for the first time in twenty-plus years, Tony Stark was the furthest thing from the physicist's mind. Bruce had found himself engrossed in the way that Eyal would look at him whenever he spoke. There was no hesitation; no fear of the Other Guy. His eyes were just warm and welcoming. The scientist had to admit that spy was rather charming. He found Eyal be rather inviting and he trust the other man so easily, it was almost unnerving.

Eventually, Auggie and Shaelynn excused themselves with the explanation of Shaelynn driving Auggie back to his hotel. As her father, Bruce had to force himself to rid his mind of the thought of all the things that could possibly go on in that hotel room. Though, it wasn't too hard to do once Eyal turned his attention back to Bruce.

"So, Neshema..." He began, smiling at the scientist, warmly. "You look far too young to have a daughter Shaelynn's age."

Smiling shyly, Bruce replied "Thanks. It's a...It's a long story..."

"I have all night..." Eyal replied, softly, taking a risk and tenderly stroking a lock of stray hair out of Bruce's face.

Bruce froze, momentarily, the soft touch. However, once his mind registered it was no threat, the physicist relaxed and allowed the touch. Eyal's hand was soft and warm against his face. The sensation of Eyal's skin on his sent shock waves of pleasure tingling down Bruce's spine. "Well, it...It all started back when I was seventeen...I was dating-believe it or not-I was dating the one and only Tony Stark."

"I don't find that hard to believe at all." There was a strange sincerity in Eyal's eyes and voice when he spoke that told Bruce he wasn't being sarcastic or even referring to Tony's playboy ways. "You're an extremely attractive man-with a beautiful personality to match. You could have anyone you want." As he continued to speak, Eyal risked another touch as he stroked the back of Bruce's hand.

"Thanks." Bruce replied, shyly, smiling as Eyal touched his hand. "Anyway, one night...He took me out. Everything was great and we were in his car, afterward, and...one thing lead to another...We ended up sleeping together the first time..." Bruce fought back the lump growing in his throat as the revisited his thoughts of Tony. He was immensely grateful for Eyal's supportive squeeze of his hand. Smiling his thanks, Bruce pressed onward. "A few weeks later...I learned I was pregnant with Shaelynn-don't ask me how...it's...kind of hard to explain-and, I went to tell Tony about it. When I got to his place, though..." Bruce sighed as he finished his story. "I found him in bed with someone else..."

"I can't even begin to imagine how difficult that must have been for you." Eyal replied, sincerely. He didn't pity him as Bruce feared he might have. It was more like he just...understood. Empathizing with him rather than feeling sorry for him. And, Bruce appreciated that. He'd had enough pity to last him several lifetimes.

"It was." Bruce admitted before continuing onward. "But, that wasn't nearly as difficult as moving forward. My father disowned me-calling me a freak and essentially an embarrassment. He ended up throwing me out. Fortunately, a friend of mine and her mother took me in. Gave me a place to stay-they welcomed me and Shaelynn both into their family. They made it possible for me to continue going to school...make something of myself. Without them, I honestly don't know what kind of life I could have ever given Shaelynn."

Gently squeezing Bruce's hand once again, Eyal replied "That's incredible-what you did. Most people in your shoes would have just given up. But, you didn't. I think that says a lot about you." He smiled warmly and looked straight into Bruce's eyes as he spoke again. "Shae was right about you. You truly are a remarkably strong individual." With a cocky and yet charming wink, he added "I now see where Shaelynn gets _her _strength."

Even Bruce couldn't resist a small chuckle at the statement. He was amazed at how comfortable he was around Eyal. For the first time in a long time, he finally felt himself getting close to someone again. And, honestly...it felt pretty damn great.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I am _**so**_ sorry it took so long to get this out. I kinda began to lose hope for this story when there wasn't a lot of activity but a recent review really boosted my resolve to keep it going! So, thank you to _**all**_ my lovely reviewers. You all truly are the wind beneath my wings!


End file.
